OMG I Hate Everybody/Confessionals
'CANAIMA TRIBE' "So it seems like I just got offered a deal by Heinz. Maybe not with so many words but for now it does seem like I could trust him and he seems to trust me." ~MIKKO ... "Mikko -- He is a good person on tribe, but he has to go on merge like Heinz." ~FONDA ... "Everything is good , but if we lost , i can be voted out , i mean everyone has their alliances , apart from me" ~TUAN ... "I am the weakest link on the tribe.. Idk they formed an alliance or not but if they did, it means that i'm the outsider. No one sent me a pm to form an alliance" ~FONDA ... "3/3 wins. Wow! There are at least three newbies to Survivor ORG in Canaima. The other tribe has veterans. But Canaima has been taking the Idol camp for 3 consecutive times now." ~HEINZ ... "My deal with Heinz makes me feel really good and really bad at the same time. Good because it would seem like my position in the tribe is stronger than I thought it was. For example the fact that he pretty much revealed how good relationships he has with everyone makes it seem very unlikely that he'd be playing me... because in that case revealing the states of his relationships would be just really dumb and if he'd be smart enough to be playing me, he wouldn't be dumb enough to do this... And this brings me to why this is making me feel really bad because it pretty much confirms why I can't go to the end with him (he has more relationships than I do and most likely better ones too) and I just really don't like betraying someone's trust if they wouldn't do the same to me. But I also don't have faith in myself as a judge of character so how do I know what his intentions really are? F@ck this game is hard sometimes..." ~MIKKO ... "Tuan -- I talked with him just for introduction. I thought i could form alliance with him but idk, i'm doubt to trust him." ~FONDA ... "I dont know what the hell happen now, becuz of my being bad at english , i cannot do anything , i feel myself so bad and useless" ~TUAN ... "I know.. i always try my best on challenge so at least everybody count me on their tribe but Daniel decided to quit so i think it's difficult to decide who go next If we merge now and there are 2 alliance (Canaima alliance and Gauja alliance), i wanna flip to Gauja Alliance :3 OMG I hate everybody on Canaima!" ~FONDA ... "It's a good thing that one of us didn't need to participate on the challenge.. I was worried that i might not be able to submit/contribute anything during the challenge as I was out yesterday and not sure if I could have an internet access.. I swiftly volunteered when i read the message wherein one of us needs to sit down for the 3rd immunity challenge.." ~TELA ... "Tela is a good person but once again, i cant trust her.. I don't know why, and she has to go on merge/pre merge haha" ~FONDA ... "For the immunity challenge.... Just as expected, Mikko had the highest score among my tribemates.. He's really into this competition. Another rest day for Canaima.. :)" ~TELA ... "I don't know why I said as much to Heinz as I did to be honest. I don't know why I'm playing so emotionally again that I don't think before I post. The only thing I can hope for now is that he's one of those people who appreciates honesty enough to make him think that I'm fully on board with him. Which I am, for now, but I'm trying my best to not let him sweet talk me into doing something stupid (again)." ~MIKKO ... "Coordination, brainstorming, and moral support have been helping us big time in winning Immunity Challenges. We will be unstoppable. We will powderize that house of veterans!" ~HEINZ ... "Our tribe's winning streak... thats good at least i survive another day on this game hahaha My 1st goal is i hope i can reach merge. After that, i wanna form alliance with someone from Gauja ( i decided to be that person before) so i will be like Cochran." ~FONDA 'GAUJA TRIBE' "I feel bad coz i have to vote ryan just to stay in the game. I wanted to vote for alex but 2 against 6 cannot do anything. Ryan is sincere and trustworthy. The boys are running the things, so its up to them." ~SHERYL ... "WOW! Another perfect prediction... A unanimous vote! Well Sheryl is smart enough to vote with us majority... But it didn't give her the license that she is already with us... Please behave now, and you might be saved.. But for now, we need to take a rest at tribal council!!! Gauja please!!!!" ~ALEXJASON ... "It was quiet throughout the island. Then all of a sudden, popped up the ever annoying Ivan. Whaaaaaaaaaaatttt? Immunity challenge out of nowhere, and it's going to be this knock off of Tetris, but with BUBBLES! For some reason, everyone all of sudden seems be an Einstein when they all start messaging me "We gotta win!". Like no shit guys, in the end: The Whole Point Is Winning. But instead.. I said "yeah sure!" I don't know why they feel the need to say this to me, I'm the one that usually does the best on the tribe." ~WILLIAM ... "I am very competitive.. I will do my best in challenges and all, that seeing that loss was such a huge hit on my ego.." ~TAHARA ... "We compare our competition scores, and I tell Sheryl that I had to settle for 31K as a score. I knew since I had work all day tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to try again. Oh well, I guess I would have to settle for that score and hope my team follows through >.>" ~WILLIAM ... "For the 3rd time in a row... we lose immunity!! It sucks to be a constant visitor of tribal council! And the sad truth is.. 2 of our members didn't even submit a score... Is there some "challenge throwing" or what? And the hard truth is... we need to choose on who to get rid off between our 2 allies - zeke or hazim. sheryl was an outsider but getting rid of her is a dumb move at this point... she passed a monstrous score of 50K plus!! So for now, the deliberation is on.... will we keep Zeke - my most trusted alliance outside tres amigos or Hazim - T's most trusted alliance outside tres amigos... it would be a hard vote for us... No ulonging please... WAKE UP GAUJA!!!!!!" ~ALEXJASON ... "I am really having a hard time doing this confessional right now.. I am pissed and disappointed, coz we lost yet again due to no cooperation from the rest of my tribe! We successfully voted out Ryan the 2nd Dumbass and now losing another immunity is taking it's toll on me." ~TAHARA ... "Nothing much happened. Other than Sheryl's concern that she might be the next voted off (which she isn't wrong.. I just won't be the one to tell her that she's right..)" ~WILLIAM ... "William Yap... He's cool. He got charm and he can unite the tribe. He's the strongest in our previous challenges. If there's someone who can lead the tribe, definitely its Yap." ~SHERYL ... "Zeke and Hazim... failed to submit and the hardwork that everyone placed into the challenge, especially Sheryl, just got washed away. It was so devastating.. i really don't want to vote someone out yet... Not that i don't want to but it sucks to lose to Canaima who i believe is not that strong in challenges it's just that they have Teamwork that we Gauja lack." ~TAHARA ... "Its really frustrating that we keep on losing challenges,after this tribal council, only 6 of us will be left vs 8 of canaima. Regardless of the alliances, we must first work on making the tribe stronger. We cannot afford to lose anymore." ~SHERYL ... "So Hazim's name is up... I hope he goes.. he failed to submit, though at the back of my head.. Zeke should be the one to go home.. I'll just go with the flow and let them do the dirty work this time.. I'm just mentally exhausted right now.. I really hate losing.. This goes to my permanent record as a Player.. I'm on the losing tribe, unfortunately!" ~TAHARA ... "Hazim... Initially i thought he is sneaky, but after several convo, i realized he's not. He's very funny and nice, i hope i'll have a solid alliance with him."'' ~SHERYL'' ... "I convinced Ezekiel to vote out Hazim.. well it's either him or Hazim, so he better follow my command... he trusted me the most here, so no worries... I will make him believe that The Genuine Gauja 4 is solid.. TBH i don't fully trust Yap but i don't care.... I, T, JR & Zeke are a solid voting block... I can control them to oust the weaklings.... So for now, the vote might be still unanimous... The odds are on my favor... Nice one Alexjason!" ~ALEXJASON ... "Hazim started going around to every one saying that Alexjason, Tahara, and JR know each other in real life and have a Filipino Allaince. At first I thought he was just trying to save himself, but then I looked at Tahara's wall, and he has a group of photos with other people, and Alexjason and JR are tagged in them. This really concerns me, because I have a final two deal with Alexjason, and I asked him about these accusations and he denied them." ~EZEKIEL ... "Ezekiel... He's honest and i like him." ~SHERYL ... "At this point in the game, Ezekiel is now doubting me.. He asked me if I knew JR & Tahara in real life.. I said yes but I haven't met them.. I don't know if that's a dumb move but at this point I want to strengthen my alliance with him... I know Hazim & Sheryl are working together to throw me under the bus.. But sorry I built my mansion!! And remember this quote "A castle can't be built overnight!"... if you think that scrambling in this tribal will make Zeke flip in your side well think hundred times... We already have a strong bondage and no issue could break it... fingers crossed... Hazim get out of my way!!!"'' ~ALEXJASON'' ... "A final 2 pair shouldn't keep secrets from each other, that's how we show the deal is legit. I'm not going to jeopardize anything right now tho. Hazim is still out, if we lose again, I'm going to suggest getting rid of Tahara to him. If he freaks out about it, then something is definatly up. I pray to god he doesn't, because this is my tribe, I don't want things going on that I don't know about. If he is working with them, I'm not sure what I would do. Guess this isn't the love tribe like we all thought it was." ~EZEKIEL ... "I can see the four of us making the merge... I, T, JR & Zeke... This game is being controlled by the Puppet Master... (N'Sync song played) "Might sound crazy, but it ain't no lie, baby bye, bye, bye!!!" " ~ALEXJASON 'EPISODE 3 SUMMARY' Episode Title: '''OMG I Hate Everybody!' ''Episode Title Bagger: '''Fonda' . 'Episode Title Runners Up:' ''A Castle can't be Built Overnight (Alexjason) Powderize that House of Veterans (Heinz) . Immunity Challenge Winner: '''CANAIMA TRIBE' . ''Tribal Council: '''GAUJA TRIBE' ''Tribal Council Votes: Alexjason - HAZIM Ezekiel - HAZIM JR - HAZIM Tahara - HAZIM William - HAZIM Sheryl - HAZIM Hazim '- ALEXJASON'' . ''Third Person Voted Out: '''HAZIM SHAH''